


Up All Night

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Humor, Married Life, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Will you dance with me, every single night? Live it up, every single night?I have a dream where I can find you underneath the lights, smiling at me.





	Up All Night

_Will you dance with me, every single night? Live it up, every single night?_

_I have a dream where I can find you underneath the lights, smiling at me._

_Will you dance with me, every single night?_

"Oh," Cho cried, "it's our song!" She jumped to her feet, and shimmied her shoulders to the beat of the music, pointed at Cedric, then crooked her finger. Cedric laughed, standing with a put-upon groan, and Cho grabbed his hand, leading him into the crowd of muggles and wizards alike.

Disco lights were flashing, and the floor was lit up with blocks of colour; electric blue, sunshine yellow, bubblegum pink, and acid green squares creating a patchwork dance floor. In the dim light of the club, couples were grinding against each other, everyone hot and sweaty from moving to the beat of the music.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" Cho asked as she found them a spot of their own. She stretched her arms toward the ceiling and swayed her hips, inviting him closer with her eyes. Cedric's hands came to settle upon her waist, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"How could I forget?" Cedric said, whispering into her ear. Cho shivered, the music, the atmosphere, and her proximity to Cedric making her feel as if there was electricity buzzing through her veins.

"The Yule Ball," Cho said dreamily. She scoffed. "I can't believe I decided to go with you, instead of Harry Potter."

Cedric squeezed her hips and mock frowned. "What's this nonsense?" he growled. "No other man can have you – even if he is the Boy Who Lived." Then Cedric pouted thoughtfully. "He did save my life though… I suppose I'll allow you one day dream."

Cho chucked. "Oh, you'll allow, will you? Cheeky sod." She winked. "Don't worry darling, you're the only one for me."

Cedric dipped her, despite the muggle music pounding a rapid beat and the throng of clubbers crushed around them. Cho shrieked with delight, and planted a kiss on his lips when he pulled her up again.

"And you're the only one for me, my lovely wife," Cedric murmured against her lips.

Cho giggled, stepping away. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Cedric smiled back. "The best idea you've had all night."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
